


Relationships

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: Grif and Simmons were officially out as a couple. Life should be wonderful there should be no worries. Funny how some relationships don’t always work out the way they should...





	1. 1

Relationships

 

“Damnit Grif, what did you break this time?”

  
Simmons had it, this was supposed to be their mini vacation to sort out their dysfunctional relationship. Wash went through a lot of trouble to arrange this. The least Grif could do was act mature.

Simmons confessed his love for Grif, now he wanted to take it back. This shit was exactly why he tried to defect to the Blue Team. Grif drove him crazy.

  
“Nothing, this wasn’t my fault.”

  
“Really? You would think any idiot would check the microwave timer before heating anything.”

  
“Almost any idiot. Somebody”, He glared at Simmons, “left time on the microwave and didn’t clear it off. Now my damn popcorn is ruined, you know how hard it is to get snack foods around here.”

  
“You could have been killed, you certainly broke the microwave, and you’re seriously whining about a bag of popcorn, you dumbass. Look at this mess, I don’t think the burn marks will even come off.”

  
“Who cares, we don’t own this base, it’s the army’s problem.” He walked off to snack on his burnt popcorn, leaving Simmons wonder if he could repair the burned microwave.

  
The smell of the popcorn was too overwhelming, it was making him sick. He tore through all the cupboards until he found what could be considered a kitchen cleaner. The army was never up to date with any of their supplies, let alone worrying about cleaning products.

An hour later, he had the kitchen looking cleaner than it was before. He stood back so he could admire his hard work.

  
Grif came waltzing in with his empty popcorn bag. He spilled some of the unpopped kernels on the spotless floor. He innocently looked over at Simmons and wondered why he was glaring at him.

  
“What?!”

  
“I just wasted an hour cleaning up your first mess, now you come through and make another.”

  
He looked down at the floor.

“Wow, I really killed the floor.” He reached down and picked up the kernels. “There, happy now, grumpy?”

  
“No, that popcorn had oil in it, that could ruin the floor.”

  
“Oh my god, this is a crummy military base. A linoleum floor that’s already been beat to hell is the least of it’s problems. Will you chill out?”

  
Grif had a point, though Simmons never would admit it. So he changed the subject. “I take it you didn’t leave me any popcorn?”

  
“No sorry. It was pretty burnt, I didn’t think you’d want any.”

  
“You could have at least asked.”

  
Grif sighed and tried to control his temper. Simmons was acting as whiny as he did when they were first stationed at Blood Gulch. Even though he truly loved Simmons, that guy knew how to get on his nerves.

  
He took a deep breath. “I know and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

  
“Okay, you want to see if there were any movies left behind. We could watch something together.”

  
“Nah, I hooked up my old Xbox to the TV, I was planning on a video game binge. Wanna shoot some aliens with me?”

  
“No, I’m not in the mood. I always win anyway, so where’s the fun in that?”

  
“Bullshit, it’s a challenge now.” He threw the second controller at Simmons’ head.

  
“You know, I really have some work I need to do. I have some soil samples that need catalogued before we leave…”

  
“Boring, we were here for a mini vacation to get closer together. Only a loser would want to do actual work.” He winked at him, he knew that would get him going.

  
He smiled. “All right, you asked for it, but only a few games.”

  
Simmons was in for a surprise. At times when it was assumed Grif was off napping, he was secretly practicing so he could beat Simmons at least one freaking game.

Grif was a good gamer, but even with the extra practice, Simmons was better. He kept winning game after game.

  
“No fair, you’re cheating!”

  
Simmons held up his hands. “How? How am I cheating?”

  
“I don’t know, but you’re doing something. You’re a total computer nerd, you probably hacked the system….somehow.”

  
Simmons laughed at his reasoning. “Yeah right, it’s just that I’m better than you.”

  
Despite the competition and Grif’s grumpiness, the two we’re having a great time. They even managed to work together for a few missions and kicked butt. The ‘few’ games turned into an almost all night event.

  
Simmons yawned and looked at his watch, he couldn’t believe it was after midnight, no wonder he was tired. It was a nervous habit of his to run his fingers through his hair, he had been doing all through the gaming marathon.

  
His usually perfectly styled ginger colored hair was a total mess. Grif had been sneaking looks at him, and he thought how much better he looked with messy hair. He wished he wore it that way more often.

  
Simmons yawned again and stretched, taking over most of the couch and Grif’s lap. “I’m going up to bed in a minute.”

  
Grif himself was struggling to stay awake as he reached over to turn off the Xbox. Simmons got awfully quiet. Soon Grif heard soft snoring. Simmons was passed out.

Grif couldn’t move without disturbing him, it felt cozy this way, he didn’t want to disturb him. Simmons’ glasses were slipping down his nose. Grif carefully took them off and set them on the coffee table. He was paranoid of those damned glasses, he had accidentally sat on them so many times, he was amazed Simmons could tape them back together.  
He threw an afghan over his exhausted boyfriend, wrapped his arms around him and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

 

 


	2. 2

Chapter 2

  
Simmons jumped awake in the middle of the night, where the hell was he? Oh my god, he was sleeping with Grif. What if someone walked in on them, worse yet, what if Sarge seen them?

No wait, they were safe, no one else was around to catch them. He breathed a sigh of relief and cuddled in closer to Grif. It would be more cosy if he wasn’t snoring like a grizzly bear.

  
The Temple incident had been their first time together. Simmons wished they could go back to that. It was perfect, Grif was so sweet and loving. They didn’t need to worry about anything.

  
Afterwards, they tried to steal kisses, tried to make out, but constant fear kept them apart. Donut already walked in on the twice, so it was only a matter of time before Sarge caught them. He would shoot them with his shotgun if he seen.

  
Now that Wash knew and understood, maybe it could be okay. Who am I kidding, this is only wishful thinking, this relationship doesn’t stand a chance. I’m not into guys, I like women, but they don’t like me back.

  
He looked up at Grif. He took in the messy, black curls, the dark stubble on his face because he hated shaving. The cute dimples on his cheeks on the rare occasions when he smiled. The way Grif knew how to drive him crazy…stop it.

  
Loving Grif was too complicated, there will be too many people watching, too many people judging. We need to stop this before it goes too far.

I’ll step up and be brave, I’ll let him free. First thing in the morning. He cuddled in even closer to Grif and felt his arms tighten around his shoulders. Damn it, it shouldn’t be this hard.

  
Talking to Grif turned out to be easier than Simmons thought. Grif was so damn grumpy about everything when he woke up that morning, breaking up with him wouldn’t be that tough.

  
Simmons woke up first. He figured on waiting until breakfast, Grif listened better when food was involved.

He couldn’t decide between eggs or pancakes, so he made both. He even splurged on bacon. Since they were supposed to leave for Chorus tomorrow, may as well use all the supplies.

  
Grif woke up when he smelled the coffee perking. He stumbled into the kitchen looking like a zombie.

“Ugh, my back is killing me, I never should have slept on that couch.” He looked at Simmons. “If certain people wouldn’t sleep on me.”

  
“I thought this was the point of coming here, to work on our relationship?” He could still hope that it somehow would work out.

  
Grif grunted, and poured a cup of coffee. “Right now, I don’t care.”

  
Simmons sighed, this was the right decision. He set a plate in front of him. “I didn’t know what you’d want, so I made it all.”

  
The smell of the food cheered Grif up. He even managed a small smile. “Smells good.”

  
Simmons could only pick at his, but Grif finished everything. His mood improved so much, he even helped with washing the dishes. Their little talk still weighed heavy on Simmons’ heart, but it can wait awhile, they still have all day.

  
He settled in front of the computer to start working on his flowchart presentations. Even on vacation, he needed to work.

  
Grif came running in, all excited. “Hey, I found a beat up Warthog that was left behind, I think I can get it running again. C’mon and help me, we can go for a joyride together, just like old times.

  
Simmons thought about it, he had so much to do. But that happy smile on Grif’s face; that doesn’t happen very often. Anyway, he was enthusiastic to do something. To hell with work.

  
Simmons gave a big smile too. “Sure, get started, I’ll be right out.”

  
They worked unusually well together for once, with no arguing or insults. Grif turned the key and the engine started on the first try.  
“Remember Grif, these Warthogs run on solar power, I have no idea how long it will last.”

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be back in plenty of time. I’m an expert at running these things.”

  
Simmons was mesmerized by the view. This was the original Blood Gulch that he hated so much, so why was he missing it?

  
“Oh god Simmons, do you remember that little cave we found? That’s when we had the Warthog parked in the shade too long and we had to walk back to Red Base?”

  
“Yeah, Sarge was pissed. It took two days to figure out how to bring it home.”

  
“He would have been more pissed if he found out what we were doing for that two hours.”

  
“I felt terrible having to lie to him like that, he didn’t even believe me.”

  
Grif shrugged. “He blamed me for corrupting his favorite. But you weren’t innocent that day.”

  
Grif parked the warthog and turned off the motor.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“This is a landmark for us, how often are we going to come here? I say we check it out.”

  
“You’re insane.” But he followed anyway.

  
Before they realized it, over two hours passed. Grif went to start the engine, it wouldn’t start. “Aww shit!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
“Oh my god, I’m gonna die!”

  
“Grif, it’s only two miles. If you had joined us at training like you were supposed to, this would be easy.”

  
“Hey, I already did strenuous activity.”

  
“It wasn’t that strenuous.”

  
“You weren’t the one doing all the work.”

  
Simmons blushed, “Shut up and stop whining fat ass, you’re only making it worse.”

  
Simmons could easily jog this distance, he liked it. Grif was huffing and puffing so badly, he sounded like he would have a stroke.

Simmons had to stop every five minutes to let him catch up. He could have left him behind, but they were teammates. Simmons had his back on everything, even exercise. He ended up putting his arm around Grif’s shoulders and helped him along.

  
Back at base, Grif grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He had a six pack of beer chilling in the refrigerator, he really needed it. He tried to give one to Simmons but he made a face and walked away.

  
“I have a lot of work I need to get finished. I strongly suggest you go take a shower. You and exercise don’t mix, you smell like a horse.”

  
Grif gave him a dirty look, but went to get the water started.

“What do you wanna do tonight? I think there’s an old sci-fi movie that was left. It looks terrible, want to watch it?”

  
Simmons hesitated, he didn’t want to lead Grif on, but it was only a movie.

“Sure, I just want to get my graphs finished first”

  
Grif gave him a big smile. “Great.”  
He looked so genuinely happy, he made Simmons feel happy. How the hell could he break up with the guy he loved all for a stupid reason? He felt terrible.

  
Within a few hours, he had his presentation all printed out. The data in the spreadsheets were accurate, the flowcharts were looking great, and a slideshow planned that was saved and ready to play. He felt confident in irrigation theory, it would all work out. The Grif problem was another thing.

  
He found Grif out on the porch, sitting cross legged in his yoga pose, the only pose he could actually do. He was finishing his beer and looked half asleep.  
Simmons lightly tapped Grif’s arm with his leg.

“Hey, are you meditating or sleeping?”

  
“Kinda both, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

  
“Did you want to watch your movie, it’s getting late.”

  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” It took him a few seconds to figure out how to get up. “Ouch, I got to quit doing that.” He limped into the base.

  
Simmons sighed and shook his head. “He’s such an idiot.”

  
They wasted over an hour on what had to be the dumbest sci-fi movie ever made. Simmons was super critical. He was a fan of Star Wars and Star Trek, this crap didn’t even compare.

It didn’t bother Grif, he loved laughing over how terrible it was. Simmons frowned at his reaction.

  
“That, was a total waste of time. When was that made, in the 50’s?”

  
“I have no idea. The rotten graphics and acting…it’s priceless.”

  
“Yeah, it’s not worth anything. I’m going to bed.”

  
“You know, when we get to Chorus, we need a Star Wars movie marathon. Just the two of us.”

  
Simmons hesitated. “Uh, sure maybe we can.”

  
Grif caught the hesitation. “If you don’t want to, that’s cool, there’s plenty of other stuff to do.” He was a little confused, but then Simmons can act hot then cold with no warning.

  
“You know how I am with my work, I’ve got a pretty busy schedule set for myself, so maybe if you want to catch up on some movies, you can always go by yourself.” He tried to pick his words carefully.

  
Grif wasn’t an idiot, he knew where it was going. “Okay, if you don’t have time for movies, what other stuff would you like to do together?”

  
“Um yeah, that’s the trouble. My career is going to be kind of hectic. I won’t have a lot of free time, that wouldn’t be fair to you.” He couldn’t look Grif in the face. He felt terrible lying to him.

  
Grif knew the words were coming, but he still felt like he was stabbed in the heart. “So your life is ‘complicated’ huh?”

  
“Yes exactly.” He squirmed under Grif’s critical frown. Damn, he could read his mind.

  
“Bullshit, if you’re breaking up with me, at least tell me the truth. I think I deserve that much.”

  
“I’m sorry, I know you do.” He looked down at the floor. “We’ve spent so much time hiding our love, people will talk, they’ll judge, especially Sarge.”

  
“So What, let them. Would you be this self conscious if you were with a woman?”

  
“Women aren’t interested in a guy like me.”

  
He was so freaking clueless. “A lot more women like you then you realize.”

  
“They do not.”

  
“My Sister was totally into you. Both of your lieutenants have major crushes, and the one is the hot volleyball player that even Tucker can’t get. Not to mention all the hard work I had to do to keep Dr. Grey away from you. She liked you because you were the ‘smart one’.”

  
He had Simmons’ interest now. “Really, all them, for real?”

  
Shit, I shouldn’t have told him that. “For real, they totally like you.”

But would they love you as much as I do? He couldn’t say the words now.

“Were you lying when you said you loved me?”

  
He looked Grif straight in the eyes. “No.”

  
“Yet you’d choose others opinions over me. It’s nice to know where I stand in your life. You take the bedroom, I’ll crash on the couch.”

  
“Fine.” Alone behind the safety of the closed bedroom door, he let loose the tears he struggled to keep back. Grif could hear his crying from the couch.

  
He wanted so much to go to him, to take away the pain, but he couldn’t. He had his own tears to worry about.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day for the trip back to Chorus was a sad, dark day. It hardly ever rained at Blood Gulch, but here it was, complete with a thunder storm.

It was fitting for Grif’s mood, he was fighting to hold back his left over tears. Simmons couldn’t keep his back, the tears streamed down his face as he packed up his luggage.

  
Grif had some satisfaction. “Good, let him suffer.” But this time, it didn’t help him feel any better. He felt more miserable.

  
Right off the plane, they were met by Donut. “There’s the happy couple…” One look at their faces, he shut up. “What happened guys?”

  
Grif pushed past him without a word.

  
Donut turned to Simmons for answers. “Don’t Donut, it’s over with us.”

  
Donut was confused. “I don’t understand it, you guys are in love, Tucker even said so. I made this welcome back card for you two and everything, I used my best scrapbooking glitter.”

  
“Has Tucker been blabbing it all over Chorus?” His face burned with embarrassment.

  
“Well yeah, it’s the truth isn’t it?”

  
“Don’t listen to everything you hear. We’re teammates, but we’re not in love.” He wanted to run away and hide. This kind of weirdness was exactly what he was afraid of.

  
Donut wasn’t giving up yet, he had to get the story from Grif.

In spite of feeling bad for his friends, his heart starting pounding. If the relationship was done, then Grif was single again.

  
Donut always felt they had a connection, ever since they were both almost killed by the same tank. He made eye contact with Grif, there was a spark there. Out of respect for Simmons, Donut never acted on it. Now it was his time to romance Grif.

  
He spent an hour perfectly styling his dyed blond hair and applying on a thin layer of foundation so his skin looked radiant. He dug out his white party suit. It was time to hunt down Grif.

Armed with a bouquet of pink lilies and silver glittered pink card, he was about to get the guy of his dreams.

  
Grif always hid away when he was stressed out, so Donut tried his room first.

After three knocks, Grif grumbled as loud as he could, “Whoever it is better go away.”

  
Donut was determined, he kept knocking.

“Fine, you asked for it.” Grif threw the door open. He was barely awake from his nap. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and his thick, black hair was everywhere. Seeing Donut the way he was dressed didn’t improve his mood.

  
“What the fuck are you doing dressed like that?”

  
“Never fear, the man of your dreams is here to make you feel better.” He handed him the card and flowers.

  
Grif just stood and stared at him like he was crazy. He was so tempted to laugh, it had to be a joke.

“Oh dear god, please tell me you’re joking.” He couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

  
Donut looked crushed. “No, I thought a couple years we had a moment. Since you’re finally single, I thought we can finally work on ‘us’.”

  
“Uh sorry dude, but there will never be an ‘us’, I can barely tolerate you. You’re lucky I’ve let you live this long.”

He was still chuckling. If nothing else, he forgot his bad mood.

  
“Aww, that’s a bummer…oh well, you look better. At least I made you smile.” He recovered so quickly, Grif was jealous of that ability. “Want to talk about your problems, it’ll help.”

  
Grif wanted to, but it was his way to suffer in silence. “No, I’ll be okay.”

  
“Oh, come on, you know you want to. You can tell me anything, you need to talk about the breakup.”

  
“All right, I need my head examined for this.” He roughly pushed him through the door. “Get in here so no one else hears. I will tell you truth, and I will totally kill you if you tell anyone. I’m not exactly a people person.”

  
“No way!”

  
“Shut up or I’m not telling you. I don’t know how to let Simmons know how much I need him. Telling him how much I loved him didn’t work. Besides sarcasm or insults, I don’t know what else to do.”

  
“Why did you two break up in the first place? What did you do wrong?”

  
“Nothing, I was perfect. Simmons felt too self conscious about what you guys would all think if we came out as a couple.”

  
“That’s stupid, no one cares. It’s not like we didn’t already know it.”

  
“That’s what I tried telling him, but he’s so stubborn.”

  
“Don’t worry, Double O Donut is on the case, I’ll get you back together.”

  
“Don’t you dare!”

  
“I’ll be totally discreet, he’ll never know what hit him.”

  
Grif had to laugh, man Simmons didn’t know what was coming. Good, it serves him right. “What do plan on doing to him?”

  
“Knowing Simmons as well as we do, the best way to get his attention is to make him jealous.”

  
“True, he was very possessive over Sarge. Hate to say it, but if he thinks we are a couple, that would get to him.”

  
“Exactly, that is what I am going to make him think, honey.” He wisely darted out of the room before Grif could hit him.

  
“I really hate you!”

  
Now how do I pretend to be in love with fucking Donut, this sucks.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
Simmons went to visit Wash. He was no longer in the hospital, but was under mandatory bed rest. Unfortunately, he wasn’t always obedient at following that rule.

  
When Simmons entered his quarters, he was joking around with Tucker. “Oh sorry, if it’s a bad time, I can come back later.”

  
“No, not all, I wanted to talk to you.”

  
Uh-oh, “what about sir?” Like he didn’t know.

  
“How did your vacation time go with Grif?”

  
“Not so great, sir, we broke up”

He looked down at the ground, he didn’t want to cry in front of Wash.

  
“I’m so sorry, I suggested the getaway to help you, not break you up. I never should have suggested it.”

  
“It’s not your fault, it would have happened sooner or later, so better to get it over with now.”

  
Tucker looked super critical. “Why’d you guys break up?”

  
“Personal reasons.”

  
“Yeah right, is it more like you whoosed out?”

  
“No! Well maybe…shut up Tucker, this doesn’t concern you.”

  
“Hey, even if it’s a Red Team problem, I hate seeing my friends fight. I’m still seeing Sister and I’m liking her a lot, or I’d get you back together.”

  
“Oh god, DO NOT do any match making, that’s all I need.”

  
A woman’s voice behind him made him jump. “Hi Captain Simmons, I’m so glad you’re back!”

  
The feeling of dread took over Simmons. He always felt that way when he was around a girl. It was his natural reaction.

  
His voice cracked and he started stammering. “Uh hello…Jensen…yep I’m back…it’s good to be here.”

He groaned over how pathetic he sounded. He just couldn’t talk to women.

  
She gave him a big smile, which wouldn’t be bad except she was still waiting to get the  
braces off her teeth. Her glasses were too large for her head, which made her big green eyes look weird. Her long brown hair was always pulled back in a ponytail. But she was very smart and an excellent mechanic. That’s why Simmons made her his lieutenant, not because of her looks.

  
“ I’ll be seeing you around. Since you’re not with Captain Grif now, maybe you can give me a hand with this stubborn Jeep I can’t seem to fix.”

  
“Uh sure, I’ll help you out, just let me know.”

  
His face was bright red, this was chance with a decent girl and he acts like a loser.

  
Tucker watched the scene with interest. “You know, with the right makeover and some makeup, that one could have some potential. You on the other hand are pathetic.” He sighed.

  
“So I can’t talk to girls, sue me. This is why I hang out with you idiots all the time.”

  
“Never fear, because this idiot can you get you a date with her. Two nerds united, you’d have more in common than you did with Grif.”

  
The sheer mention of Grif’s name made the lump in his throat come back. Damnit, how could he break up with him, what was he thinking? No, it’s for the best, we’re totally incompatible.

  
“Hey, you okay man? You still love Grif, huh?”

  
Simmons was jolted back to reality. “No, not at all. Thanks for the help Tucker, I’ll talk to Jensen myself, we’re a better match than I was with Grif.”

  
“Sure, If you say so.” Ya liar.

Looks like if I don’t get involved, these morons are going to screw it all up. Grif and Simmons belonged together.

  
He watched as Simmons caught up with Jensen. He must not have blown it with her, she smiled and shook her head yes. Wow, the dork actually pulled it off. She smiled so adoringly up at him, Simmons always looked like your classic nerd to Tucker. Why did want him?

  
As they walked off arm in arm, Tucker thought it was actually sad. She was basically the rebound girlfriend after the main relationship ends.

It didn’t matter if they liked each other or not, it was doomed to fail. Tucker had it happen to him too many times.

  
Hmm, looks like Grif and Simmons actually are meant for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie Jensen was perfectly made for Dick Simmons. Math and science were her favorite subjects.

She could build a computer as fast as she could build a car engine. She knew every Marvel movie and could quote Star Wars.

So why the hell was he so unhappy?

  
At first it was great, they were so much alike, that’s what was most important in a relationship. That’s why it never would have worked with Grif. They were so totally in synch, they could finish each other’s sentences.

  
Tucker would groan and roll his eyes. “God, I need a pair of earplugs. I have to listen to all this nerding out in stereo now.”

  
As fast as it started, it got stale fast.

The very sound of her lipsing voice made him cringe. She was so full of positivity, so upbeat with things they could do together, so enthusiastic to see him every day… she was so annoying.

  
He watched in silent agony as Grif hung around Donut everyday. They did everything together.

At first, he was curious. “Why is Grif with Donut, he can’t stand him. We used to waste so much time at Red Base making fun of him. Such fun times, I miss it.”

  
Soon his jealous, stingy nature came out. “That used to be how close Grif and I were. Why didn’t Donut stay friends with me? Is Grif better than I am or something? Of all the guys on Chorus, why did Donut have to steal mine?”

  
“No, chill out Dick, you dumped him. You have the greatest the woman on Chorus, you don’t need either of those traitors.”

  
“Any particular reason you’re talking to yourself dude?”

  
Simmons jumped. “Damnit Tucker, don’t do that. I was not talking to myself, it was a motivational pep talk.”

  
“Uh-Uh, it sounded to me that you were bitching about Grif and Donut.”

  
“Well I wasn’t. I don’t care what my former friends choose to do with their free time.”

  
“Yeah ya liar, you definitely care.”

  
He was quiet. “So Tucker, hypothetically speaking, how would you dump a girlfriend?”

  
“Don’t know, they usually dump me first. Does this have anything to do with missing Grif?”

  
“No way, I was only asking a question.”

  
“Try being honest, just tell her the truth, chicks seem to appreciate that, at least from a guy like you they would. For me, being honest usually gets me slapped in the face.”

  
Simmons was deep in thought. “Okay, Thanks. Shit, I got to get moving, I’m going to be late.”

  
“For what?”

  
“There’s a new museum opening here on Chorus, Jensen thought we should go.”

  
“I thought you were dumping her?”

  
“No, it was only a thought…”

He was interrupted by the loud laughing commotion going on between Grif and Donut. He hesitated, the turned and practically ran off. It was hard seeing Grif happy without him.

  
Tucker didn’t quite believe those two were a couple; he had to know the truth.

“All right, seriously guys, what’s up with this?”

  
Donut looked super innocent. “Up with what?”

  
Grif could hardly keep a straight face. “Yeah, can’t you tell we are madly in love.” He laughed so hard, he couldn’t stop.

  
“I knew something had to be up. Simmons is falling for it though.”

  
Grif stopped laughing and looked serious. “He really is?”

  
“Yep, it’s driving him crazy seeing you two together. He’s even talking about dumping Jensen.”

  
“Did he say if he wanted me back?”

  
“He said not, but his no’s always mean yes.”

  
“I hope so, I’d hate doing all this work for nothing. Go figure, Simmons is the only person I would lower myself to do work for. The irony of it all.”

  
“Just keep it up, he’ll cave in. I’ll even try to make sure he does. Worst case, if he doesn’t, you guys sure make a lovely couple.”

  
Grif glared at him. “I want those to be the last words you say before I slug you.”

  
“Yeah Tucker, I think I can do better than Grif, he has too many anger management issues.”

  
“I hate you both. I’m gonna go take s nap. I’ll get better company from my bed than I will from you losers.”

  
“Oh c’mon, you know we’re kidding.”

  
“Yeah yeah, I can take a joke. I haven’t been sleeping well at night, I sleep better during the day. It’s been too quiet around here. I’m used to a certain busybody yelling and bossing me around.”

  
“God Donut, he’s got it bad.”

  
“I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it. We need something drastic to happen and soon.”  


 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
That night, Simmons lay staring up at the ceiling. He hadn’t had a good nights rest in the two weeks since he and Grif broke up. It was too quiet to sleep.

  
No one was beside him snoring, tossing and turning, or screaming out from a nightmare they couldn’t remember. He was alone; it was too alone.

  
Damn, I thought I wanted someone more like me, now I don’t know what to think. This is all wrong. Maybe best friends are like magnets, it’s totally mismatched and works out perfectly.

Maybe I tried so hard to find what I had all along. So now I feel…regret? It’s all a mess.

  
The next morning, his mood was no better. I better call Jensen and tell her the truth like Tucker said. No, I owe it to her to tell her in person. Aw damnit, it’s too early, I’ll have to wait until later. I’m going crazy, I need a walk to calm down.

  
He took a brisk jog to the mess hall to grab some breakfast. He wanted to turn and leave when he saw Grif and Donut sharing a table. Grif was trying to con Donut out of his bacon.

  
“They couldn’t even ask me to join them.” He turned to leave, his wounded heart couldn’t take it.

  
“You do realize you could save yourself a lot time and agony, go over to Grif, apologize and admit you were wrong.”

  
“No way Tucker, why should I?”

  
“Cause you dumped him over something stupid. This one is on you.”

  
“I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I’m dating Jensen now, I can’t hurt her feelings. Anyway, Grif’s with Donut.”

  
“You know how lame that sounds?   
You’re worried about breaking Jensen’s heart, yet you had no concern for Grif’s feelings. Even if you won’t admit it, you two have been a couple for years; we all know it. And he looks as miserable with Donut as you do with Jensen.”

  
He knew it was all true. Tucker was a total moron, how did he get so smart? He couldn’t stop looking at Grif. Even when looked in Simmons’ direction, he couldn’t look away.

  
Donut got a big smile on his face. “I think my plan is working, he looks pretty hooked. Go over and see if he wants to talk, but play hard to get ‘till you know he’s yours. Good luck.”

  
He and Tucker took off so they could have some privacy, but close enough to still eavesdrop.

Grif went to make his move.  
“How’s it going loser?”

  
“Uh great, everything’s great.” His words were very forced. “How about you?”

  
“It’s great too. Donut makes the best boyfriend ever.” He sounded very stiff and awkward. Grif always was a terrible actor.

Simmons had some hope.  
“Really, that’s nice. Jensen makes a perfect girlfriend, we have lots in common.” He made a face.

Now Grif felt hopeful.  
“We need to go on a double date sometime.” He was trying to provoke Simmons into giving in, but it was proving harder than he thought.

  
“Oh yeah, we totally need to. It was nice talking to you again.”

He turned to leave. His stupid pride would keep them apart. He would marry Jensen and be miserable for the rest of his life.

  
To hell with this, patience never was Grif’s strong point. Waiting was too much work. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and threw it at Simmons’ head.

  
He stopped in his tracks when it hit the back of his head. “Ow, What was that?” He picked it up and examined it closer. It looked like a ring box.

  
“You think you’re so smart, so figure it out.”

  
His heart pounded as he opened it. This couldn’t be what he thought it was. Inside was a golden Claddagh ring. The sacred symbol of the hands holding a heart really summed up their relationship.

  
“What is this?” He held the ring in his hand.

  
“You said you were part Irish, you should know. This is my way of calling a truce. Marry me nerd!”

  
Simmons was too speechless to even insult him. “But I don’t have any for you.”

  
“So what, just say yes, that’s all I want.”

  
“Yes, Of course I will.” He let Grif put the ring on his finger. Though neither one was very affectionate, they shared a brief passionate kiss.

  
“I can’t believe you did this for me.”

  
“I figured you couldn’t be happy with that girl.”

  
“How do you figure?”

  
“You’re never happy unless you have something to bitch about. And I’m the only one who can drive you crazy and make you happy both at the same time.”

  
He laughed through his tears. “You sure can.”

  
They heard Donut and Tucker laughing at them.

  
“Beat it jerks, this is private.”

  
They heard Tucker yell. “See, I told you guys so.” As he went to go tell Wash.

  
“Hey Grif, what do we do now?”

  
“Let’s just live happily ever after. I’m over all the damn drama!”  



End file.
